Two Simple Acts
by Regularamanda
Summary: It's Elizabeth's birthday and John gives her two simple gifts. John and Elizabeth.


**Set during Season Three**

**Two Simple Acts**

John sat in his quarters, deep in thought. It was that time of the year again, Elizabeth's birthday. He remembered two years before when he had given her a pot made by the Athosians. And thought that hadn't been so long ago, a lot had changed. Back then she had just been the leader of Atlantis, and now she was more then just his leader and friend. Much more.

He wanted to give her something special, something that she'd remember, something that was from his heart. But he couldn't think of anything.

They'd been so close to losing her a few months before when she had been taken over by the replicater nanites. He wanted to give her something that would prove to her beyond a shadow of a doubt just how much he cared for her. A simple idem from a planet that he visited just couldn't cut it this year.

Suddenly an idea came to mind and John grinned. Oh yeah that would be the perfect gift to say how much he cared about her. John hopped off his bed and prayed no one was in the botany lab.

*****

Dr. Elizabeth Weir leaned against the railing on the balcony that over looked the ocean. She never tired of these moments at night where the stars were out and everything was at peace, so unlike the day time hours on Atlantis.

She sighed. Here she was another year older and she wasn't that satisfied with her life. Oh sure she absolutely loved her job but that's where it ended. Her love life was none existent, and the one man that she did care for…well she wasn't even that sure he felt the same.

The door's to the control room opening started her out of her musings and she spun around. The man who had taken up her thoughts seemed to materialize right there in front of her eyes.

"Sorry for startling you Elizabeth" John said as he walked over to her, his hand behind his back.

"It's alright." She said as she turned back to look out at the ocean. "I didn't expect you to be up at this hour."

"Well I thought I'd come and wish you a happy birthday." He said with that grin that always made her heart skip a beat.

She smiled fondly, remembering how he had been the only one that first year to know it was her birthday. And he'd even thought to get her something. It had warmed her heart back then, since they hadn't been able to contact her loved ones on that day, but John had managed to make it special for her. She'd never forget that, even if she lived to be a hundred.

"I brought you something." John said.

"Oh?"

John pulled his hand from behind his back and handed her what he held in his hand.

She gasped when she realized what it was. It was an orange rose.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." She said as he handed it to her and she stroked the petals to it.

It was absolutely beautiful and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew what the meaning was behind an orange rose. It meant desire. Oh course he couldn't know that she chided herself. He didn't desire her, no matter how much she wanted him too.

"Where'd you get it from?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh…well I snuck it from the botany lab." Elizabeth sent him a disapproving look. "I'll apologize in the morning." He said shrugging.

"Thank you John." She said as still gazed at the rose.

John slowly walked closer to her and leaned his head down. Her eyes collided with his.

He gave her enough time that if she wanted to she could back away but she didn't.

His lips touched hers and what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, turned into something that was so much more. His hands moved to cup her face lovingly in his hands and her arms made made there way up to encircle his neck.

She groaned softly and he deepened the kiss. What they hadn't said out loud was clearly expressed in that one simple act. It wasn't just a kiss, it was a touching of two hearts that had long been away from each other.

It was there first kiss, well there first kiss where they were actually in control of themselves. And it seemed right that they should be out here overlooking the city that they both loved so much.

They both needed air and so they pulled away but stayed within the circle of each others arms, both breathless. No words were necessary.

"Thanks." She whispered to him.

"You welcome." He said as he took a step back. "Hope you had a great birthday." And with that he walked back into the control room.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, unable to erase the smile from her face.

She realized that a note was attached to the rose and she lifted it up to the starlight to read it. _I know that you know what the symbolism is for this color rose. I know the meaning too...that's why I picked it._

Yes with two simple acts, a rose and a kiss, John had made it the best birthday that she had ever had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- This is my first John and Elizabeth fic so all reviews would be loved! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
